Nexus
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: These different worlds share one thing in common-Kagome Higurashi. Random moments between the priestess and some of our favorite bishies. Multiple Pairings. My first drabble series ever.
1. Cap: Ranma

_**A/N: **_I know I still have to finish the other stories, but I'm having trouble writing anything for long. So, I've decided to do my first drabble series! Yehey, for me! Anyway, I think it's only fair to warn you that these won't be as good as other drabbles. As I've said, this is my first time.

I think some of these drabbles might be considered as sneak-peeks for other stories that I _might _upload later.

Also, if you guys found any similarities with other drabbles, I assure you that I **did not** copy them, but to be safe, send me a _**PM**_ and I will redo that particular chapter. Well, there are bound to be some similar ideas since the scenes are predictable enough, but still.

Oh and another thing! The prompts are **self-inspired**! So, I'm sorry if I mess up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Cap

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Ranma 1/2

* * *

"You're a _what_!?"

Kagome gave a gentlemanly bow, taking her cap from her head. The pig-tailed martial artist watched as black waves cascaded gracefully down her shoulders, "Surprised?"

"Y-You… I-I…"

Blue eyes shone brightly, "This reaction coming from a boy who _turns into_ a girl?"

"…."

Rolling her eyes, she took his hand and started walking, "C'mon, maybe ice cream will loosen that sharp tongue of yours."

Dazed, he followed.

For once, Ranma was speechless! His best friend was a girl! He tripped, she laughed. This would take some getting used to.

And he thought _he _had an identity crisis!

* * *

**Note: **This is actually a teaser for an upcoming Ranma 1/2 X Inu Yasha fic, I'm working on!

Read and Review!


	2. Flinch: Battousai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Flinch

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

She lost a brother.

He lost a lover.

They were pawns of the Revolution.

She cried every night for the people she killed and for him.

He listened.

She came and greeted him, a sad smile on her face.

He nodded but said nothing.

"Kenshin… why must we do this?"

Sharp eyes stared at her.

She knew the answer.

She caressed his scar.

He closed his eyes, not flinching. Why should he?

They were the same.

This era was coming to an end. They would soon be free. No more deaths. No more chains. No more pain. They would wait.

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Cloth: Kenshin

A continuation of '_Flinch_'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Cloth

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

The raven-haired woman touched his scar.

"Oro? Have we met before, miss?" He studied her. A white cloth wrapped around her eyes and there were traces of scars peeking from the edge. She was blind… yet there was no one to assist her.

Violet eyes widened when the hurt flashed across her face. It was gone as fast as it came.

"I'm afraid, I cannot tell, sir." He knew that voice. The woman gave him a smile. It was sad, beautiful, and… familiar… achingly so.

He _knew _that smile. She bowed, beginning to leave. His hand reached for hers,

"…Kagome?"

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Reach: Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Reach

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Inuyasha (I know it's not a crossover. I just couldn't resist! Consider it a 'Special')

* * *

"'Reaching for the moon'?"

"Yeah. It's an expression used in my time. It's used when you try to reach for the impossible." There was no moon tonight, but she raised her hand anyway. Sesshomaru stared at her childish antics. He contemplated what she had said. He looked up at the stars,

"Humans are foolish, after all."

"What?"

"You, humans, struggle to acquire something you know you will never have."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Golden eyes descended on her.

She smiled, "The moon I'm reaching for is within my grasp already."

The daiyoukai smirked when she touched his forehead.

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Pillow: Kurama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Pillow

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **YuYu Hakusho

* * *

She couldn't get up. Kagome pouted and Kurama chuckled. She looked so cute! The priestess sent him a half-hearted glare, "This is your fault!"

He raised an eyebrow, "If I recall correctly, you were the one who suggested that I get some rest."

Kagome scoffed at him. Kurama shook his head and held out a hand.

"You better not let me fall on my face." Despite her tone, Kagome took his hand. She whimpered slightly and almost fell. Kurama caught her easily. Chuckling again when she grumbled,

"Remind me never to let you use my legs as a pillow again."

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. Twirl: Yuuri

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Twirl

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Kyo Kara Maou

* * *

He had never seen his adopted daughter this happy before. Greta was smiling and dancing without a care in the world. Beside her was an equally lighthearted woman who had recently entered their lives.

"Yuuri!" Snapping out of his thoughts, the young Maou smiled, "Yes?"

He was surprised when two pairs of hands pulled him towards the music. His protests fell on deaf ears as they urged him to dance with them. Blue eyes twinkled at his clumsy footing.

"Kagome, papa is so funny!"

Yuuri blushed as the woman laughed,

"G-Greta!"

The girls took his hands and began twirling again.

* * *

Read and Review!


	7. Backpack: Ryouga

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Backpack

**Words:** 100

******Anime: **Ranma 1/2

* * *

He was lost. Again!

Ryouga pulled his backpack with his teeth. He ignored the whispers of the people who looked down at him.

"A piglet? In the middle of the road?"

"Where'd he get that pack?"

"Kagome? What're-?"

"Instead of whispering amongst yourselves, it wouldn't hurt to actually help, y'know! Mou!"

Ryouga raised his head at the feminine voice. A young girl, probably his age, went over and carried his luggage swiftly before scooping him up as well, ignoring her friends. At first, he tried to protest, but the girl merely smiled, "You lost, little guy?"

_Ba-dump!_

Ryouga was hooked.

* * *

Read and Review!


	8. Babysit: Ban

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Babysit

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Get Backers!

* * *

The spiky-haired man stared at her blankly.

She stared back.

"So… Paul, who is this?"

The bartender grinned in amusement, "This is Kagome! She wants to be part of the Get Backers!"

Ban twitched. Ginji's face lit up, "Waaah! A girl! And she's so pretty!"

The girl blushed, "T-Thank you…"

"Can we keep her, Ban-chan?" The man pushed his shades up his eyes, "I won't babysit."

Paul chuckled, "Oh, you won't have to. Kagome, here, is a skilled fighter."

Ban raised his eyebrow in interest, "Prove it."

Kagome smirked and stood, "With pleasure."

Ginji sweatdropped.

"Outside, you two." warned Paul.

* * *

**Note: **I would like to thank my first reviewee, Diane (though you weren't signed in so I couldn't PM my thanks), for reminding to indicate which anime I'm using. Sorry about that!

As you all know, Kagome is from Inuyasha so I'll just be changing which anime I crossed it over with.

Thank you!

Read and Review!


	9. Crown: Hiei

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Crown

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **YuYu Hakusho

* * *

"What is _that_?"

"It's a crown of flowers. Here, let me." The demon ducked.

"Come on, Hiei!" She tried again.

"Woman! Get that ridiculous thing away from me!"

Kagome scowled, "Oh, hush! It's not going to kill you!"

The fire apparition tried to jump on a tree, but the priestess grabbed one of his ankles. He struggled violently, "If you do not want to be burned to ashes, I suggest you cease this childish game!"

The priestess rolled her eyes, "Empty threats won't work on me, Jaganshi."

He growled in annoyance.

In the background, three males snickered at his plight.

* * *

Wow! I'm on a roll! Nine chapters in one night! And there's still more coming!

Read and Review!


	10. Acceptance: Ryouga

A continuation to _'Backpack'._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Acceptance (requested by **Sleeping Moon**)

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Ranma 1/2

* * *

He should never have let her take him to her house. Maybe then, she wouldn't have surprised him with a hot bath.

The boy sat naked in the furo. The girl blushed furiously and dashed outside. Thinking that she was disgusted after all, he was surprised when she spoke,

"Um, I-I'll bring you some clothes and your pack in a while. Uh, my name's Kagome by the way."

"…Ryouga..."

"W-Well, Ryouga-san, I'll be-"

"Wait! You're not kicking me out?"

"Y-You are still a guest. I'm just shocked. Um, would you like some tea when you're done, Ryouga-san?"

He gladly accepted.

* * *

Requests are welcome, as long as I am familiar with the anime.

Read and Review!


	11. Basketball: Daiki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Basketball (requested by **kakashixangela**)

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

"Ne, Dai-chan-"

"Don't call me that!"

She ignored him, "-you've changed a lot since you won that championship thingy in basketball…"

Her legs dangled from the wall Daiki was leaning on, "Don't get me wrong, I really love watching you play… but you're frowning a lot lately…"

The tall player gave her a sideward glare,

"It's none of your business, Kagome."

"See?" she said pointing at his face.

He scoffed at her and looked away.

She sighed. She missed their middle school days.

Jumping off the wall, she waved, "See ya, Dai-chan!"

Her smile grew when he huffed in acknowledgement.

* * *

**Note: **I don't watch Kuroko no Basuke so I apologize if Aomine Daiki is out of character. I've only read about his personality and watched a few AMVs so I'm really sorry if this wasn't any good. Still, hope you were entertained!

Read and Review!


	12. Play: Ren

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Play (requested by **kakashixangela**)

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Uta no Prince-Sama

* * *

Kagome twitched.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

The gorgeous man in front of her grinned playfully and took her hand in his, kissing it gently, "Sweet lady, I'm Jinguji Ren-"

"Ah! Souta! Hitomi! Stop that, you'll fall!" Kagome briskly excused herself and ran off to the monkey bars.

Blue eyes blinked at her lack of interest. He ran a hand through his orange locks, as he watched the black-haired beauty chase a pair of children around the playground.

Smirking, he walked towards them. A woman who did not succumb to his charms was a woman worth knowing.

* * *

**Note: **Once again, I am not familiar with the anime and I've only done a bit of light reading on this character so I'm sorry if he's OOC.

Read and Review!


	13. Charge: Levi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Charge (requested by **kakashixangela**)

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

Sharp eyes scanned the heaps of dead bodies.

Levi and his team were sent on another expedition in an attempt to reclaim Wall Maria.

They had narrowly succeeded in retrieving one city.

But at a terrible price.

Many of his best soldiers had died in battle including the promising new recruit—Kagome Higurashi.

Joining their ranks only a month ago, she had remained under his charge. She was an impressive fighter, one of the few he cared to remember.

"_Captain!"_ as if hearing her, he spotted her amongst the massacre.

Despite the blood and dirt, he carried her limp form.

* * *

**Note: **I'm still not familiar with this anime but, oh well, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Sorry if Levi is a little OOC.

Read and Review!


	14. Swim: Rin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Swim (requested by **kakashixangela**)

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Free!

* * *

"Onii-chan, keep Kagome company! I'll buy snacks!"

Rin scowled after his sister. How was he supposed to do that?

"Ne, Rin-san, I heard that you're a great swimmer."

"…"

"What's your favorite stroke?"

"…"

"Do you compete in the Olympics?"

"…"

"Are you always this platonic?"

He glared at her. Kagome gave him a smile, "Well, at least I know you're still listening."

Rin stared at her as she sighed, closing her eyes, "I used to swim, too. Until my doctor told me that I had to stop."

"Why?" She smiled brightly at his response, before sobering up.

"Weak heart."

* * *

**Note: **Another unfamiliar anime, but this was worth it. Hahaha, I enjoyed watching some AMVs to get information!

Read and Review!


	15. Cold: Gray

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Cold (requested by **kakashixangela**)

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Fairytail

* * *

"Hey, Kagome!"

"…"

Gray draped an arm over her shoulders, "Well?"

The ice mage looked at her flushed face.

"H-Hey, did you catch a cold or something?"

He placed a hand on her forehead, "Sheesh! You're burning up!"

Kagome tried to pull away, but he suddenly hoisted her over his shoulder.

The newest guild member shrieked, "W-What do you think you're d-doing!? P-Put me down, Gray!"

Gray grabbed her legs to keep her still, "I'm takin' you to a doctor! You have a fever!"

Kagome blushed even more, "I don't have a fever, baka! Just put some damn clothes on!"

* * *

Read and Review!


	16. Trainee: Edward

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Trainee (requested by **Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki**)

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood

* * *

Emptying the fourth carton, Edward let out a gasp, "Man! This stuff really is gross!" Coughing a bit, he reached for the next one. The suit of armor tried stopping him, "Nii-san! That's enough! You're gonna get a stomach ache!"

"Tch! You heard what that trainee said!"

"Kagome didn't mean you should drown yourself in milk!"

Alphonse watched his brother mumbled something under his breath, the slight tinge of red visibly coloring his cheeks.

"Nii-san, are you in love?"

"I-I-I-Idiot!"

Alphonse gave his older sibling a sly look, "Oh? What about Winry?"

"S-S-Shut up!"

Al chuckled at his brother's expense.

* * *

Read and Review!


	17. Scroll: Guren

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

_**Author's Note: **_Hi, everyone! I decided to write a little something for the holidays. Hopefully, this won't be my one and only update. I'm trying to get my thoughts together. I'm having a hard time staying awake. Anyway, your requests will be on my To-Write lists for this upcoming year. But they'll be slow since I either don't know them or I haven't watched them in a long while. Sorry about that! I'll send a message to whoever requested it if I post one of your requests though, so don't worry. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt:** Scroll

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Shounen Onmyouji

* * *

Guren stared in shock at the small woman in front of him.

She had just smacked him with one of Abe no Seimei's ancient scrolls. Apparently, he had done something that was, in her opinion, repulsive.

The red-haired guardian rubbed the sore spot and tried to recall what he had done exactly. As far as he knew, he was being a complete gentleman.

Masahiro's elder sister glared at him, a furious blush adorned her cheeks.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Don't you 'Kagome-sama' me, Guren!"

Blue orbs flickered, "How dare you steal my first kiss!?"

Wasn't it customary to shower your Chosen with affection?

* * *

Read and Review!


	18. Follow: Train

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Follow

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Black Cat

* * *

He had only bumped into her when he was pursuing his target. It had only been an instant but their eyes met. From there, things got interesting. She had followed him.

And she never left.

When he asked her, she said that she saw something they had in common.

They were both lonely.

At first, he didn't understand but then he realized that it didn't really matter.

Train sighed comfortably as he stroked the raven locks of the girl beside him.

"Train, that tickles!"

He chuckled.

To think he used to be cold and distant… Life was funny that way.

* * *

Read and Review!


	19. Fire: Ozai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

_**Author's Note: **_It would be nice if you, guys, could sign your requests so that I can send you a message whenever I post one of them. ^-^

* * *

**Prompt:** Fire (requested by **Guest**)

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Aang: The Last Airbender

* * *

She belonged to him!

She was his property!

Fire Lord Ozai narrowed his eyes at the sight. His disgrace of a son was flirting with what was his in broad daylight.

Zuko caressing the burnt mark the Fire Lord bestowed on her wrist was the last straw.

Walking up to the happy teens, Ozai all but snarled,

"Kagome, what are you doing out of my chambers?"

The girl visibly cowered, "I-I was…"

"I told her to join me, Father."

Ozai met his son's defiant stare,

"This slave is _mine_, boy."

Zuko merely gripped Kagome's shaky shoulders, "Not for long, _Father._"

* * *

The original request was for a KagomeXOzai, but I couldn't resist adding Zuko. Sorry about that! Hope you still liked it!

Read and Review!


	20. Prize: Asahina Brothers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Prize

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Brothers Conflict

* * *

Kagome shrunk under thirteen pairs of eyes. She had been invited over by Ema for a sleep-over.

The girl was obviously excited to have another female in an all-male environment.

The raven-haired girl had been warned by Juli, Ema's trusty guardian, about the 'wolves'. However, she had thought that he was simply exaggerating.

Boy was she wrong!

"Oh? So you're Ema's friend?"

"Not bad!"

"You're so pretty!"

"She has unusual blue eyes!"

"I like her!"

"Now, now, everyone…"

Kagome tried to politely excuse herself.

They didn't let her.

'_Oh, boy!'_

She's now officially the new prize of the Asahina brothers.

* * *

Read and Review!


	21. Favourite: Ranma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Favourite (request by **Sleeping Moon**)

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Ranma 1/2

* * *

"Martial Arts, huh? Not really my favourite sport but sure, you can teach me."

Ranma beamed at the girl in front of him,

"Nah! It's better if you didn't know."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What's with that?"

The pig-tailed boy shook his head and resumed his walk on the fence.

Kagome sighed at his vague response and dropped the subject.

Ranma watched her from the corner of his eye. It was strange how such a normal girl caught his attention. Then again, he could use some 'normal'. He smiled.

"Well, that's new! You never smiled like that before."

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

Read and Review!


	22. Responsibility: Hotohori

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Responsibility

**Words:** 100

**Anime: **Fushigi Yuugi

* * *

"Sire, we are in the middle of a war!"

"Yes, I am aware."

The advisors stopped running and tried to regain their breath.

"Sire, please wait!"

Kagome was tempted to slap them all silly.

"Then surely you must also be aware about your responsibility to provide an heir!"

The emperor simply smirked at them, "That it is—one that I have already fulfilled."

The priestess blushed furiously before burying her head against his back. Enjoying the feel of her pressed against him, and the priceless expressions on his advisors wrinkled faces, Hotohori smiled and went to meet with the others.

* * *

Read and Review!

**Note: **This was actually supposed to be the scene in my other fanfic, _New Life, New Adventure,_ where Kagome and the others leave to find the Shinzahos. However, I've come up with something new and I'm afraid I won't be able to use this anymore. Besides, it would be impractical to have a pregnant Kagome go on a long trip across country, so I decided to just post this here as a drabble. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
